


То, что важнее

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше всего в жизни Аомине Дайки любит три вещи — баскетбол, крепкую задницу Кагами Тайги и сиськи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что важнее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Апрельский фестиваль  
> Бета: Оми

Больше всего в жизни Аомине Дайки любит три вещи — баскетбол, крепкую задницу Кагами Тайги и сиськи. Но если Кагами и баскетбол неплохо сочетаются и, в общем-то, неотъемлемы друг от друга, то с сиськами у Аомине как-то не складывается.

Нет, у него были девушки: с большой или не очень большой грудью, высокие и низенькие, полненькие или худышки... В какой-то момент Дайки понимает, что два метра роста Кагами, его сухие, потрескавшиеся губы и большие ладони с мозолями от вечного дрибблинга возбуждают не меньше сисястых девиц. А если учесть, что к двум метрам роста и большим ладоням прилагается хорошо отработанный хук с правой, выходит, что о сиськах Дайки приходится забыть основательно и надолго.

Аккуратно упакованные в картонные коробки журналы с Май-чан — вот и всё, что остаётся от былой одержимости женскими прелестями.

Дайки не жалуется. Университет, одна команда, одна квартира, одна постель с Кагами на двоих — его всё устраивает.

«Я рад, что ты остепенился», — говорит Куроко, флегматично потягивая свой шейк, а его глаза поблескивают, смеясь.

Дайки и сам рад — постоянный партнер всяко лучше череды вечно недовольных цыпочек, которые сами не знают, чего хотят.

С Кагами всё просто: если ругаться — то до сорванных глоток и сбитых костяшек, а мириться — до сломанных ножек кровати и приятной ломоты в теле наутро.

Всё бы хорошо, если бы не одно «но» — Дайки отчаянно не хватает сисек. И вспоминает он об этом в самые неподходящие моменты. Вот как сейчас: он мнёт руками гладкую, идеальной формы задницу Кагами, а мысли носятся где-то далеко, вокруг женской груди; о том, как она ложится в ладонь, как приятно ощущать эту округлую тяжесть, как сладко пропускать между пальцев крупные горошины сосков.

— Блядь, — едва слышно ругается Дайки, елозя членом между влажных от смазки ягодиц Кагами.

Покорный и податливый, он выгибается и всхлипывает в подушку, как шлюшка. И какого хера тебе не хватает, Аомине?!

Дайки вздыхает, приставляя головку ко входу, и нажимает, плавно въезжая до упора. Так хорошо — горячо и тесно до искр перед глазами, приходится замереть, чтобы не спустить сразу.

— Ну же, — хрипит Кагами и дёргает бедрами.

Большой, мускулистый, с растраханной дыркой. Нетерпеливый на площадке и в постели. 

Красивый, сука. 

Дайки и сам с удовольствием ложится под него временами.

Кагами поворачивает голову, требуя поцелуя, и Дайки опускается на него — кожа к коже — и целует долго, сплетаясь языками.

— Ты... какой-то... сегодня... — шепчет Кагами между толчками, отчаянно подмахивая.

— Какой? — пытается не сорваться на дикий ритм Дайки, двигается медленно и размеренно, растягивая удовольствие.

— Слишком... нежный, — выдыхает Кагами.

— Тебе... не нравится? — спрашивает Дайки, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и у него сорвёт крышу.

— Н-нет, просто... — Кагами вскрикивает на высокой ноте, выгибаясь ещё больше, когда Дайки вцепляется ему в волосы и дёргает на себя.

Вот так — жёстко и резко, как им обоим нравится. Пара движений — и Кагами кончает, до хруста прогибаясь в пояснице, а его задница ритмично сжимается вокруг члена Дайки.

Они падают на кровать загнанными животными — мокрые и задыхающиеся, и Дайки кажется, что сердце грохочет где-то в груди.

С Кагами всегда так: хоть сверху, хоть снизу. Сокрушительной силы оргазм — и все кости в желе.

Взгляд отмечает столь полюбившиеся за время их отношений детали: белесые потеки между бедер, блестящая от пота кожа, крепкие жгуты мышц, сокращающиеся после оргазма, пьяный взгляд и ленивая, сытая улыбка, когда Кагами переворачивается на спину и проводит пальцами по животу, размазывая собственное семя.

Его соски маленькие и тёмные, а грудь — плоская, хорошо накачанная бесконечными тренировками. Дайки тянется и широко проводит по ней языком, а потом с глухим стоном зарывается Кагами под мышку, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

 

Его не отпускает ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, ни спустя месяц.

В сексе у них всё отлично — и сверху, и снизу, и в позе 69, и даже если присунуть между ягодиц без проникновения. Кагами только посмеивается над его внезапным пристрастием к сумате, но долго и задумчиво смотрит, когда Дайки сгребает его грудь ладонями и елозит членом в образовавшейся ложбинке. Тот вечер Дайки заканчивает уткнувшись носом в подушку и буквально воя от пальцев на члене, которые никак не дают кончить, пока Кагами долбит его в зад.

Утром они срутся из-за какого-то пустяка.

Дайки морщится — ему больно даже сидеть, не говоря уж о тренировке вечером.

— Прости, тренер, меня до геморроя выебал Кагами, поэтому я сегодня пас, — одними губами говорит он, словно пробуя фразу на вкус.

Слова горчат накопившимся раздражением, которое Дайки так и не успел выкрикнуть в спину хлопнувшему дверью Кагами.

Ублюдок.

Он-то сегодня вдоволь погоняет мяч с командой. А потом припрётся домой ближе к полуночи, так что об ужине тоже можно забыть.

Дайки лежит на кровати, вглядываясь в тёмный потолок, и думает, что отношения — полная дрянь.

Особенно когда они портятся.

Будь на месте Кагами девчонка, было бы проще: сначала слёзы, потом пара ласковых слов на ушко, секс — и всё пучком. А главное — можно просить прощения и при этом совершенно не чувствовать себя виноватым. Так — пустые слова, чтобы голова лишний раз не болела.

С Кагами сложнее. Если не решить проблемы сразу — хрен знает, сколько он будет дуться. Беситься, ломать всё вокруг, пихаться локтями. А когда и в морду даст.

Дайки закидывает руки за голову, прокручивая в мыслях сегодняшнее утро, и пытается отыскать причину их ссоры. На ум не приходит ничего стоящего. Только недобрый взгляд Кагами, когда Дайки суёт член между его сдавленных в ладонях грудей.

Вот тебе и приехали.

Дайки ухмыляется, не в силах сдержать ликования, — ревнует ведь, сволочь! — а потом воровато оглядывается, будто в пустой квартире его может кто-то увидеть. Позабыв о боли в заднице, он резко подрывается с кровати, включает свет и лезет в шкаф, чтобы выудить своё давно позабытое сокровище.

Журналы точно такие же, какими он их складывал — со смятыми уголками, едва ощутимо пахнут типографской краской, потом и солнцем. Дайки вспоминает ленивые деньки на школьной крыше, когда можно было спать едва ли не круглые сутки, забивать на учебу и тренировки, изредка получать пинки от Сацуки и жить в своё удовольствие.

Бесконечно тешить своё самолюбие пафосными фразами. 

Скука.

Губы кривятся в улыбке, и Дайки ведёт пальцами по округлой линии бикини на Май-чан.

Очнуться от спячки ему тогда помогли Куроко — слабый и совсем незаметный, упорства которого хватило бы и на двадцать баскетбольных команд, и Кагами — шумный дурила с косматыми бровями, сумевший отворить Дверь. К своему выпуску он уже не прыгал — парил над площадкой, а Дайки только таращился, захлёбываясь от восторга, и бросался вперед, чтобы обыграть, доказать, что он — лучший. 

А потом сублимировал вне площадки, не в силах признаться в собственных желаниях, и трахал грудастых девиц.

Помнится, Кагами как-то спросил про Сацуки — буфера есть, давно знакомы, всегда под рукой — так в чём же проблема? Дайки тогда только пожал плечами, мол, никогда не думал о ней в таком русле. Всё-таки подруга детства, постоянно рядом...

Наверное, в этом «постоянно» и была загвоздка. Ему просто нужно разнообразие. Если не завалить девочку, то хотя бы вздрочнуть на порнушку. Можно же помечтать иногда?

Но какое тут «помечтать», когда рядом Кагами рыщет голодным зверем.

Ревнивая сволочь.

Дайки пялится на модель с невообразимо огромными буферами. На личико так себе, да и сиськи явно силикон, но взгляд цепляет её художественно изорванное бикини с рисунком под тигриные полосы.

— Тайга, — ухмыляясь, облизывается Дайки и лезет рукой в штаны, трогая полувозбуждённый член.

Лениво поглаживая себя, он представляет, каково было бы обрядить Кагами в такой же прикид, добавив накладные ушки и хвост. А потом поставить на четвереньки и поманить чем-нибудь к себе, чтобы медленно подползал, поигрывая мускулами. Едва ощутимо провести кончиками пальцев вдоль линии позвоночника до самого хвоста. Кошкам ведь нравится, когда их чешут возле хвоста? Прямо как Кагами — стоит лизнуть ямку над ягодицами, как он выгибается и дышит загнанно, будто просит ещё.

Дайки ласкает пальцами тигриный узор бикини на сисястой модели и думает, где бы купить Кагами такой костюмчик. В конце концов, ролевые игры они ещё не пробовали, так почему бы и нет?

Хлопает входная дверь, и Дайки подрывается, ругая себя последними словами — и как не услышал звук поворачивающегося замка?

Он зашвыривает журнал в коробку, но их валяется слишком много, чтобы он успел все спрятать.

— Ты рано, — стараясь придать себе равнодушный вид, говорит Дайки. Он не сделал ничего зазорного — подумаешь, своё старье смотрел.

— Отпросился пораньше, чтобы... 

Кагами замирает, когда видит разбросанные по полу журналы. Он переводит взгляд на топорщащиеся в паху штаны Дайки, и тот чувствует, как ползёт по лицу румянец. Как же хорошо, что он смуглый. 

Кулаки сжимаются сами собой, готовясь к обороне, но Кагами непривычно спокоен.

— Вспоминал школьные годы? — криво усмехается и, повернувшись, уходит на кухню.

Дайки отмирает, не веря, что буря миновала так просто.

Они готовят ужин вместе, хотя Дайки скорее мешается и лезет под руку, чем помогает. Он выжидает момент, чтобы всё объяснить, но Кагами не даёт ни малейшего шанса, изображая крайнюю степень занятости всякой фигнёй. Он ложится в кровать далеко за полночь, а когда сонный Дайки поворачивается и обнимает его рукой, каменеет и отодвигается дальше.

У Дайки нет сил выяснять отношения. Он слишком устал с прошлой ночи, а потому просто проваливается в сон.

 

Кагами не устраивает никаких разборок или драк. Держится непринужденно и холодно, будто они чужие друг другу люди и оказались в одной постели случайно. 

Это бесит.

Кагами продолжает будить его утром, готовит завтраки-ужины, и Дайки чувствует себя последним подонком. Будто и не сделал ничего, оправдываться вроде как глупо, а виноват сразу во всём и сразу.  
В этой отстранённости явно ощущается школа Куроко. 

Тецу, блин!

Дайки медленно жуёт, сидя рядом с Кагами, который беззаботно пялится в телек. Еда уже который день не лезет в горло. Дайки думает, чем бы расшевелить это наигранное спокойствие, но боится сделать ещё хуже.

Он может справиться с разъярённым Кагами, у которого от злости волосы встают дыбом, но что делать вот с таким — спокойным, словно каменное изваяние Будды, — Дайки не знает.

Он решает во всем разобраться на выходных, но Кагами, который обычно проводит первую половину воскресенья нежась в кровати, не даёт ему и шанса — одевается и уходит быстрее, чем Дайки успевает продрать глаза и спросить, куда это он намылился.

Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать — Кагами возвращается домой в компании шумной блондинистой иностранки. Дайки смотрит на растрёпанные в художественном беспорядке волосы, шорты и куртку, накинутую на тонкую футболку, и пытается вспомнить имя, поэтому не успевает среагировать, когда на плечи ему закидывают руки и прижимаются губами ко рту.

— Алекс! — возмущенно орёт Кагами, когда Дайки уже не знает, что делать с её языком.

Точно, Алекс.

— Only women and kids, Taiga, you know, — весело смеётся она, пару раз хлопнув Дайки по ширинке.

Кагами сводит на переносице свои мохнатые брови и трёт лоб.

— Э? — только и может сказать Дайки, тыча пальцем в стоящую слишком близко Алекс, которая явно ничего не знает о личном пространстве.

— В общем, я подумал, — говорит Кагами, — что с твоей бисексуальностью ничего уже не поделать. Если ты так сильно любишь сиськи, — он кивает на Алекс, которая буквально светится энтузиазмом, — пусть лучше будет так.

— Ка... Кагами! — офигевает Дайки, но оказывается прижатым к стене. 

Чертова баба, женская лига НБА — это не шутки. Блоки Алекс ставит так же хорошо, как и забивает.

— Ну-ну, милый, не волнуйся так, — говорит она, когда за Кагами закрывается входная дверь. 

У Алекс мягий, чуть округляющий гласные акцент и огромные буфера, обтянутые тонкой тканью футболки.

Без бюстгальтера.

По спине Дайки бегут мурашки.

Вот блядь.

Алекс улыбается ещё шире, а потом идёт в гостиную, покачивая бедрами.

— Тайга сказал, что ты большой любитель женских прелестей. Знаешь, я тоже.

Дайки хочет уточнить, что она имеет в виду, но так и застывает с открытым ртом — футболка Алекс летит в сторону вслед за курткой, а сама она разваливается на диване, устроив руки на спинке.

Её грудь очень высокая, а соски — с большими темными ореолами вокруг.

Дайки сглатывает, чувствуя, как у него тяжелеет в паху.

— А вы... ты... — он отводит взгляд, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, — прямо из Америки, что ли?

Алекс смеётся, и её грудь трясется, чуть подпрыгивая. Кожа бледная, почти молоко, и, наверное, очень гладкая на ощупь.

— Ну что ты! Я же живу в Аките у Масако... Араки — тренера Йосен.

Дайки проводит языком по пересохшим губам. Слишком жарко, а у него едва хватает сил, чтобы не пялиться.

— Вы с ней... тренируете команду?

— Да, — Алекс расставляет ноги и лениво проводит двумя пальцами по паховому шву на шортах. — Вдвоём... тренируем.

Горячечный жар возбуждения разливается внизу живота, на ногах поджимаются пальцы.

Ну Кагами, ну сука!

— Но ты не волнуйся. Милые детки тоже в моём вкусе. Особенно такие сладкие мальчики, как ты.

Дайки чувствует, как член натягивает свободные домашние штаны. Перед ним — горячая штучка с огромными буферами, а он стоит как идиот, светит стояком и пытается понять, в чём же подвох. Кажется, будто Кагами выпрыгнет откуда-то и начнёт орать, обвиняя Дайки во всех смертных грехах. Будто он виноват, что у него стоит на сиськи. Нормальная мужская реакция. Даже если трахаешься с другим мужиком — нормальная же!

— Иди сюда, — Алекс наклоняет голову и улыбается одними уголками губ. Чертовски, невыносимо соблазнительно.

Да пошло оно всё!

Дайки падает на диван и аккуратно отводит длинные белые пряди волос, упавшие Алекс на плечи. А потом берёт тяжёлые груди в ладони и легонько сжимает, словно примеряясь.

Как же ему этого не хватало!

— Думаешь, что большие сиськи — это клёво, да? — довольно мурлычет Алекс.

— Да... — восхищённо выдыхает Дайки и сжимает пальцами соски, легонько выкручивая.

Он наклоняется, прихватывая их губами, катает во рту, лижет, покусывает.

— Нравится?

Дайки только жмурится от удовольствия. Огромные и мягкие — сиськи, которые едва помещаются ему в ладонь. Он приподнимает их по очереди. Тяжёлые. А потом снова накрывает, мнёт, движет руками по кругу, гладит и тискает.

— А между ними присунуть не хочешь? — Алекс тянется и обхватывает рукой его член сквозь штаны.

Дайки от неожиданности всхлипывает и снова приникает к соску ртом.

— Засунуть свой член между ними и двигаться туда-сюда, пока я буду лизать головку ртом, да?

Алекс высовывает язык и делает им пару характерных движений.

Тело прошивает разрядом. Дайки видит всё это наяву: и сжатые буфера, и свой член между ними. Рваные движения бёдер и сорванное дыхание.

— Я бы лизала твой член, пока ты трахаешь мои сиськи, плохой мальчик...

Дайки чувствует, как его уносит от хриплого голоса, от мягкой кожи под губами, от руки, которая вытворяет у него в паху что-то невообразимое. И как она только умудряется, через штаны и бельё?

— Ты бы мял мои соски, сжимал их пальцами, а потом кончил бы мне на грудь, а? Размазал свою сперму, а потом сам же вылизал бы, да?

Дайки представляет, как сперма толчками льётся на груди Алекс, затекает в ложбинку между ними, как белёсые капли оказываются у неё на лице, на языке, и его выкручивает, буквально выжимает в оргазме, а умелые пальцы всё так же двигаются по члену, выдавливая всё до последней капли.

Дайки приваливается к плечу Алекс и закрывает глаза, пока она поглаживает его по затылку. В голове приятная звенящая пустота. 

— Сладкий малыш, ты обслюнявил мамочке грудь, — смеётся Алекс и, высвободившись из его объятий, встаёт и направляется в ванную.

Это хуже любой пощечины.

Дайки садится, морщась от ощущения вязкой влаги в трусах, и трёт лицо. Кажется, он слишком увлекся. И кончил, как подросток, стоило только потеребить его член сквозь штаны.

Ох, твою ж мать.

— Надеюсь, с Тайгой ты кончаешь не так быстро, — говорит Алекс, не скрывая насмешки.

Дайки прячет глаза, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Ха-ха, да ладно тебе. Не дуйся, горячий мальчик, я же о вас пекусь.

Слабое утешение.

— Ah, kids... — вздыхает Алекс, натягивая футболку.— Послушай, Аомине-кун, — она кладёт руку на его колено. — Я, конечно, не твоя мамочка и не личный психолог, но ты всё же лучше подумай, стоит ли портить ваши с Тайгой отношения ради того, чтобы пару раз присунуть своё хозяйство между большими сиськами? Тем более что он такой ревнивый.

Дайки ёжится — сперма в трусах застыла и неприятно стягивает кожу. У него нет желания обсуждать свои отношения с какой-то левой бабой, пусть даже она Тайге почти как мать. Пусть даже он только что кончил ей в руку.

— Тайга так привязан к тебе, что даже готов простить...

— Что простить? Перепихон со своим тренером? Чтобы под присмотром и...? 

Алекс смотрит серьёзно и строго. Будто и не дрочила ему только что. Ну точно мамочка.

— В таком случае советую тебе собрать шмотки и свалить как можно быстрее, а не морочить Тайге голову, — говорит она, надевая куртку.

Дайки возмущенно сопит, отвернувшись к окну.

Как-то глупо получилось. Ещё пять минут назад он захлёбывался от восхищения, тиская в руках её сиськи, а сейчас — глаза бы не видели эту белобрысую с лесбийскими замашками. То-то она не застонала ни разу, пока он так старался.

— Хотя... — раздаётся уже из прихожей, — вряд ли у тебя будут длительные отношения с «большими буферами», если ты кончаешь так быстро.

Хлопает дверь, и Дайки вскакивает, рыщет из стороны в сторону. Какого хрена вообще происходит?

Он хватает телефон и ищет номер Кагами, едва не продавливая пальцем экран. В ответ — гудки и автоответчик. Дайки швыряет мобилу, собираясь расхреначить её о стену, но в последний момент передумывает. Телефон с глухим звуком падает на диван. 

Надо бы привести мысли в порядок. Дайки стоит под душем, выкручивая краны до упора то на холодный, то на горячий. Он ощущает себя шлюхой. Использованным презервативом, который скрутили в узел и выбросили в урну за ненадобностью. Да, ему нравятся сиськи, но это не повод для Кагами приводить в дом бабу и предлагать с ней потрахаться. Ещё бы присоединился в процессе, урод!

Воображение услужливо подсовывает картинку — три тела, сплетённые на кровати. Поцелуи, прикосновения. Кагами нравится, если провести языком по спине или зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, легонько потянув назад. Он захлебывается от удовольствия и стонет, сцепив зубы, если ткнуться языком в щёлку на члене. Он послушно обвивает ногами за талию, стоит лечь на него и прижаться, вбивая короткими толчками в матрас. И рядом с ним — какая-то грудастая тёлка, которая сосёт его член, а потом прыгает на нём верхом, пока Дайки сжимает в руках её грудь.

Не то.

Дайки смотрит на обмякший член, который опал, так и не успев толком встать. В сексе на троих всё хорошо. Кроме третьего.

А если представить на месте грудастой девицы какого-то мужика? Да хотя бы Кисе... Или Куроко?

Дайки вздрагивает и морщится. Нет, это уж совсем ни в какую. А больше никого с Кагами в постели он представить не может. 

Не хочет.

Настроение уходит в ноль.

Вывалившись из душа и кое-как вытеревшись полотенцем, Дайки идёт звонить Тецу. Если Кагами и ушёл кому жаловаться, то только ему.

— Тецу, — говорит он, не удосужившись поздороваться, — скажи этому идиоту, чтобы шёл домой.

— Ты о ком, Аомине-кун? — вежливо интересуется Куроко.

— О Бакагами, блядь! — орёт Дайки.

Вот только холодной войны с Тецу ему не хватало.

— Не ругайся, пожалуйста, Аомине-кун, — устало вздыхают на том конце провода. — Я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что он у меня. Мы не созванивались уже почти неделю.

Дайки хмурится, усердно переваривая услышанное.

— А вы что, поругались? — в голосе Тецу больше холода, чем удивления. — Аомине-кун, — говорит он совсем тихо, будто стараясь скопировать интонации Акаши. — Я не знаю, что у вас случилось, но если Кагами-кун будет расстроен из-за тебя, я буду очень, очень сильно зол.

В трубке раздаются короткие гудки. Чёртов Тецу! До Акаши ему далеко, но и так получается... убедительно. 

Дайки роняет мобилу на диван и падает рядом. А что если бы он, разосравшись с Кагами, привёл в их квартиру какую-нибудь бабу или ушёл блядовать на всю ночь? Тогда и верно — собирай вещички да катись на все четыре стороны, Аомине Дайки. И ни тебе вкусных завтраков, ни горячих ужинов, ни стритбола под дождем и жарких поцелуев после матчей. Никакого Бакагами и его терпкого вкуса.

Нет, Дайки никогда бы так не поступил. Он трёт ладонями лицо — как же не хочется признавать, что белобрысая была права. А ведь она говорила, что Кагами любит его настолько, что... Ну точно Бакагами!

Дайки смотрит в потолок, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Хочется выгнать из головы рой назойливых мыслей и забыться, расслабиться, отдохнуть после этой сумасшедшей недели. Чтобы всё было как прежде — с потасовками, поцелуями и вообще... Дайки любит, когда всё просто. 

С такими мыслями он уходит в спальню и валится спать.

Ему снится Алекс, которая вжимает его лицом в свои буфера и душит, душит ими, а Дайки трепыхается и никак не может вдохнуть. 

Он просыпается в холодном поту и лежит в темноте, пытаясь понять, где находится. В животе урчит, а рядом тихо посапывает Кагами. Большой, горячий, с со смешанным запахом пота и одеколона. Родной.

Неужели всё это приснилось?

Дайки подгребает Кагами к себе, улыбаясь почти счастливо.

— Алекс говорила, что ты кончил, стоило ей тебя чуток пожамкать, — хрипло говорит Кагами.

Дайки остаётся только вздохнуть и прижаться ближе.

— Не знал, что ты такой скорострел, — в голосе слышится усмешка напополам с горечью.

Дайки молчит, отсчитывая секунды. Он хочет, чтобы всё было как прежде. А для этого придётся что-то сказать.

— Я тогда не на журналы дрочил, — говорит он.

Кагами фыркает. Ну да, так он и поверил.

— Я смотрел на бикини с тигровым узором и прикидывал, как бы он смотрелся на тебе.

Кагами переворачивается на спину. В темноте блестят белки его глаз.

— С лифчиком? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он.

Дайки удивленно смаргивает.

— Э... Без.

Кагами удовлетворённо кивает, смотрит в потолок пару мгновений, а потом начинает трястись от смеха.

— Ты извращенец, Аомине, ты знаешь об этом?

Дайки совсем не смешно. Он ждёт, пока Кагами успокоится, и говорит со всей серьёзностью, на которую только способен.

— Если я решу, что сиськи для меня важнее тебя, то... Ты узнаешь об этом первым.

Кагами поворачивается к нему. В темноте видно, как кривятся его губы, точно вот-вот с них сорвётся какая-то гадость.

— Я бы дал тебе в морду, Аомине.

Дайки кивает. Он согласен. Он может сколько угодно представлять себе грудастых девиц, но совсем не может представить Кагами с кем-то другим. 

Дайки не свойственны сантименты или тупая романтическая хрень. Только вот поздно убеждать себя, что их отношения — просто секс и ничего более.

— Не делай так больше, — произносит он и проводит ладонью по колючей щеке Кагами. Получается как-то жалко, но сейчас на это плевать.

— А ты прекращай думать о сиськах, пока трахаешься со мной.

Они целуются долго и упоительно, сплетаясь языками, не в силах насытиться.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Кагами сгребает его в объятья и вздыхает.

— Всё-таки Алекс хорошо придумала, — довольно бормочет он.

— Ага, — отвечает Дайки, чуть подумав. — И сиськи у неё реально отпад.

Он получает тычок под ребра и хохочет, заваливаясь на спину, утягивая Кагами за собой.

— Но твои меня тоже устраивают, — скалится Дайки и тянется за поцелуем. Под рукой — плоская накачанная грудь и маленькие соски. Так привычно. Правильно.


End file.
